


Fresh Blood, Old Dogs

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side: Bertl/Reiner - Freeform, Side: Farlan/Isabel, Side: Hange/Erwin, Side: Mikasa/Annie, Some angst, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When new students show up in at Sina High, rumors start as an explanation for their sudden appearance. </p><p>"People believed the two were siblings, but not by blood, leading to an equally as taboo relationship. Others stated that they were two people from money that had committed enough crimes in their hometown that warranted transfer immediately. One thing was for certain; no one would believe that the two were extremely ordinary students at Sina High. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The chill of the November air spread through the courtyard that was currently filled with the chatter and laughter of students waiting for school to start. Sina high could be considered the average high school, nothing about it actually allowed it to stand out within the city of Trost. It was highly populated and had been around longer than any other school in the city. 

The chatter came to an immediate silence as a sleek black matte Audi pulled into the school parking lot, standing out in comparison to any other vehicle there at the moment. All eyes were on the vehicle and its passengers, interested in the new student. The sound of doors opening simultaneously sounded, as the driver and passenger stepped out. On the passenger side, a breathtakingly beautiful girl stepped out. She had sharp features and eyes that were not commonly seen, a deep gray. Her slick black hair fell to her cheeks in a choppy bob that looked more deadly than nerdy. Her attire consisted of a skintight black dress stopping mid thigh with knee high heeled black boots. A red scarf draped perfectly around her neck providing the only color to her entire attire. The driver had fully stepped out. He enticed the crowd just as quickly with shaggy brown hair that fell messy onto eyes that weren’t fully green but yet not entirely blue that contrasted with his tan skin tone. He dressed in slim-fitting jeans and skin tight white shirt covered by a black blazer, simple dress shoes completing the look. One single look at the couple and a single word came to mind: money. 

The pair paid no mind to the fact that the entire school had eyes set on them. They walked side by side up the stairs leading to the main entrance of their new school. Halting momentarily at the top, the tall male looked off to the side making a brief eye contact with someone seated off to the side underneath a large tree. Snapping back, they both stepped foot into their new school. 

By the end of the day, rumors had spread across the campus. People believed the two were siblings, but not by blood, leading to an equally as taboo relationship. Others stated that they were two people from money that had committed enough crimes in their hometown that warranted transfer immediately. One thing was for certain, no one would believe that the two were extremely ordinary students at Sina High. 

___

The group of five students watched the entire scene unfold with more interest than most students. Their families were considered to be the founders of the City of Trost, and newcomers were not typical. Yet, two students had arrived acting with pride as they casually strode through the campus. The small male couldn’t hold back the instantaneous flicker in his eyes, as they changed from silver to blue, the moment he made eye contact with the new student. He noticed the change and willed his eyes back to their normal silver color before anyone his pack would be able to notice it. 

These group of five were well known throughout Trost, and although they had money they never flaunted it. Choosing instead to walk to school, even electing to attend high school at the same as their parents rather than enroll in public school. The pack consisted of Erwin Smith, the pack leader of this group. The Smith clan was known for their cunning and attentive nature, the ability to think steps ahead when it came to plotting. Hange Zoe, mate to Erwin Smith and part of the eccentric Zoe clan. The clan that was known for their unethical and unconventional methods used to learn more about the world as a whole. Isabel Mongolia from the Mongolia Clan, a clan that held a lot of power in the world for their relentless nature and conniving methods. Farlan Church, chosen mate for Isabel Mongolia, of the Church clan knowing for their fierce loyalty to the brotherhood that brought great power to the family.  Lastly, there was Levi Ackerman, from the dwindled Ackerman Clan; one of the last living descendants of his bloodline that no longer held high power, unmated. 

* * *

The weeks at Trost High passed quickly, and the student no longer cared for Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. If you were to look for one, you would find the other as they were always together except the elective classes that the two did not share. Eren came off as more personable than Mikasa, but no one dared to comment on that. The school did find it odd when the pair chose to befriend Armin Arlert, the timid small blonde, the outlier in the school and target number one for all bullies. Soon enough, he was inseparable from the pair, and it came to no surprise when one Monday morning he arrived at school riding with the couple.The small blonde thanked whatever deity existed for Eren and Mikasa, because since their arrival life had never been better. 

* * *

Hange and Erwin walked throughout the campus in search of one small male. He had become more distant since the fresh blood appeared on campus but kept quiet about the reasons. Today he showed to school with dark bags, far more prominent than ever seen and they feel the need to finally intervene. The two found him sitting in the corner of the library with books and a laptop sprawled in front of him. 

 

“Levi, we’ve been patient but you need to tell us what’s going on, or we won’t be able to help,” Erwin stated, unknowingly using his authoritative voice. 

The male in question, looked up begrudgingly to his fellow pack members, and friends. “I think I found my destined mate.” 

 

“Oh fuck. One of the new kids!?” Shouted Hange, unable to control the excitement that his friend would finally be mated.Unable to answer, he nodded. 

 

“Levi, it will be okay. I know why you’ve been more worried. We’ll take appropriate measures tonight for the full moon. You won’t go looking for your mate, and even if you wanted to, we wouldn’t allow it.” Erwin answered dutifully. Levi had known that it was one of his concerns after finding his mate. Lore states that finding one's mate could cause a dangerous pull to find them on the night of the full moon, leading to non-consented mating, something that Levi would hope to never happen. 

 

“He’s a human, think of the field day Uncle will have with that?” They answered with silence as they understood the larger problem. Levi’s uncle was placing a tremendous amount of pressure on the boy to mate into a good clan to re-strengthen the name of the Ackerman clan. “I know you guys caught it, I said he. Not only is my mate not a pure-blood, meaning he comes from no clan, no power. He’s also a fucking boy, ‘no one to continue the clan name’” Stating the last part in a voice mocking something that his uncle would say.  

 

“Are you—“ Hange continued cautiously, “Are you interested in him?”

 

“Even I was, it wouldn’t matter. Let’s all go, we have planning to do for tonight.” 

 

Hange’s heart hurt for her friend, it had been years since he displayed a meager amount of interest in someone and the one time that it would be perfect for him to show interest, he would not do so. Off to the side, Erwin was calculating and plotting in hopes to help his friend. 

 

* * *

 

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were making their way to school as they usually do, Armin sitting in the bag talking about something new he had shown interest in. The three of them were thankful that arriving at school was no longer considered a spectacle that warranted an audience as they were left to their own devices. This time, however, as the three went up the set of stairs Eren came to halt mid-step. Sniffing the air that carried from the underneath the tree off to the side. He would recognize it anywhere, the smell of wolves after a shift. Choosing to move his legs before anyone would call attention he caught up with Armin and Mikasa. Yet the entire time, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had been watching him, and intently at that. 

Armin said his goodbyes to the pair as they didn’t share many classes. As they reached their classrooms and sat down, Eren knew that he had to say something to her before she found out on her own. He nudged his foot against hers, causing her to turn to him immediately. 

_There are dogs on this campus, we’ll talk about it at home._

That was the end of the conversation, a conversation that no one noticed because it had not been spoken out loud. The gaze the held as they silently could be mistaken as a lover’s gaze, which unbeknownst to them, it had been witnessed. 

—

After dropping off Armin, the pair had set foot in their home that lay on the outside of the City of Trost. 

 

“I should have known this city was far too peaceful.” He stated with obvious annoyance in his voice. 

 

“Eren please, there was no way you could've known. I didn’t see it either.” Stating coldly, knowing exactly what would occur before the week was out. 

 

“Do you have classes with any of the group that sits beneath the tree?” 

 

“No, no I don’t.” An “hmm” is the only response that she received, as he continued lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Announcing, “We’ll be gone by the end of the week.” He stepped out of the foyer with the full intention of initiating his packing. 

 

“Eren! Please. Just this once, let us stay?” Mikasa pleaded. He stopped and turned to look at her. 

 

“For the past 800 years, you have never asked a thing from your sire. Why this?” He asked, taking in every detail. 

 

“I—“ She mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. “I’ve made friends.” 

If Eren was astonished, he hid it well from her. He knew that she did not make friends quickly, and considering the this was more than one it held a significant amount of meaning. 

 

“Their names.” 

 

“Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner, they are in my elective self-defense course.”She held a glimmer of hope, that maybe just once they would be able to stay for the length of a school year. That even for once, she could hold some sort of attempt at a normal life. 

 

“I’ll meet them before making a final decision. Ask them to come over, either today or tomorrow.”

 

The clattering of nails against a screen was faintly heard as Eren continued to move towards his room. Mikasa calling out behind them, “They’ll be here in an hour.” 

___

 

Knuckles hitting wood alerted the pair that their new visitors had arrived. Before their arrival, Mikasa had gone out of her way to chill drinks and raid their cupboards to figure out what they had to offer said, guests. Eren and herself did not hunger easily and could go weeks without eating so long as they fed, and that led to their current pathetic pantry. 

 

Attempting to quell her nerves, she walked up to the front door and swung it open. In front of them were an odd group of three. In front stood a blond girl with piercing blue eyes, arms crossed with showing no interest. Behind her to the right was a blonde male with a buff physique, his features softer than hers. To the left of her was a tall boy that was barely visible as he stood tall enough to blocked by the upper edges of the door frame. Unlike his counterparts, he seemed visibly nervous, silent. 

 

“Hey, guys! Thanks for coming.” She opened the door wider gesturing for them to enter. None took a step inside. Eren stood in the foyer, analyzing the situation before allowing a smile to grace his features. 

 

“Mikasa, we’ll be staying. As for you three, you are invited into my home.”The look of shock on three of the four was comical, with Annie smirking in response. 

 

“I had my theories, but you just proved them right… sir.” 

 

He let out a genuine laugh as the group shuffled in and Mikasa stared. “Oh, now that was unexpected. There’s no need to call me sir. Come on, we all have a lot to discuss.” 

 

Eren would not regret his decision to stay, considering that it had been far too long to be with his kindred. The group sat lazily together in the den, tv playing in the background. The spoke of their lives and gave a brief explanation of what had occurred before arriving at Trost.

 

As they were taking their leave, Bertl stood before Eren, displaying all signs of respect before making a request. 

 

"Sir, will you form Coven?” 

 

“Why has it not been done before?” He asked more from curiosity than because he disagrees with the idea. 

 

“The wolves have reign within Trost. Your home could be our haven as it does not sit within Trost, and you can lead our coven.” Answered Reiner, without hesitation. 

 

“You’ve known me for an entire night, why so much faith in me?” 

 

“Mikasa has an undying amount of loyalty. It took you less than a minute to know what we were and even then the power you have is palpable in the air. There is no one better than you.”Annie responded, this time, looking at everyone in the group. “As well as it'd be good to have a haven of our own. We are young still.” 

 

“I’ll consider and let you know by the end of the week.” 

 

They bid goodnight, Mikasa electing to not ask more from her sire. Eren made his way outside and onto the roof of their home. He had nothing to consider, the moment it was requested he was filled with pride. He would form the coven, his home would become a haven, and after many millennia, he would belong. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I could be updated my other fics. But.... this sort of just happened? You know when somethings just happens and you go with it. That's exactly what happened. 
> 
> For anyone who has read/reads my other fics "Unexpected Surprises" and maybe "How Did I Get Here" will be updated in the upcoming weeks!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What followed next, he could never prepare for. The scent of blood, so alluring, awakening a hunger that had died out so long ago. It felt as if he had no fed in years, as if he was a mere fledgling once again controlling a thirst for human blood, but even as a fledgling he had not experienced anything such as this."

Sina High had a new rumor to spread around campus. This time, it did not only involve the new kids, but it also involved the outliers. It seemed that everyone had noticed that Eren and Mikasa had a knack for bringing together those oppressed on campus. The school talked and judged and wondered what exactly the duo was offering the group to gain friendships so quickly. 

 

As always, the Wolves had eyes and ears everywhere, attempting to find any truth in the rumors.They watched them carefully, per request of their clans, to understand how three vampires instantly gained three friends. Erwin watched them with calculated eyes as he tried to unearth the puzzle piece that had gone missing in this explanation. Levi, couldn’t help but fear for his destined mate due to his choice of friends. He would deny any interest in the matter, yet he wanted a mate. He wanted the opportunity to be with the one that the stars believed to be perfect for him. He knew that Eren’s choice of friends would make this much worse, would give more reason for Kenny to refuse. 

 

* * *

 

 

In the shadows in the dead of the night, you would find the five vampires sitting on the roof of their haven. They felt free, no longer bound by the rules and werewolf scrutiny. On such night, they had completed the ritual required for formation of their coven; creating a pact of undying loyalty and respect to each other but also a recognition of power to their coven leader, sealing it with a blood bond. 

 

The longer they spent outside, the more they shared about themselves; Eren was spending his time telling tales of how he had spent his life previously to Mikasa. He had chosen to share how he had become her sire, which explained the relationship between the duo. Although they were embarrassed, they still shared the fact that they had believed them to be incestuous lovers. The thought brought a blush to Eren's face and a small amused chuckle. 

 

“Do the wolves know what we all are?” Eren finally questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

 

“They do not know what you are Sir or Mikasa. They do know of Annie, Bertl and me.” 

 

“Reiner, please stop calling me sir, we are all aware I’m old. How’d they find out?” His eyebrows were lifting curiously the longer their silence carried on. 

 

“Our village was under attack one night… so we ran. In the end, only us three survived. We stayed together and became family, ending up in Trost. One night we went out looking for something to feed on, we only fed off animals. Plus, the forest that lays near the outskirts is littered with deer, what better way to feed we thought.” Annie cooed as she continued, the look of pain on her face showed that she recalled that night vividly. 

  
“We had fed on deer, hell we didn’t even kill the animals! They caught us and were planning on punishing us, but after seeing our age and the similarities with their children they let us go. They gave us conditions and rules, allowing us to live in their city; never truly free.” 

 

He finally understood their need for a coven; they had grown up without guidance or knowledge of how to live as a vampire in society. At that moment, he realized that if he did anything right in this world, it would be to do right by them. The three were in their first century of life, they deserved to live it well, just as Eren’s sire had done for him. 

 

For that reason, they all began to gather together at school and spend their afternoons lounging at Eren’s home outside of the city. Armin didn’t question his new forming friendships; he knew that Eren was a good judge of character, and the boy would not befriend those that intended him harm. If anything others should fear causing harm to the small blonde, for little did he know that he had gained the protection of five different vampires. Of course, the five were extremely cautious around Armin due to his lack of vampiric nature but did not mind having a human for a friend. It made them feel less like monsters and more like humans. Things were going better than ever; Trost felt a little bit more like home. 

* * *

 

 

Eren Yeager had grown quite a routine in his life since arriving at Sina High. It became such routine that his coven knew what to expect, and even Armin caught on rather quickly. For that reason, on a Wednesday morning when he woke up late he knew no good would come of that day. He forced himself up to speak to Mikasa, sending her on her own to fetch Armin. He could tell that she was worried, even she didn’t voice her concerns. It was odd for him to sleep let alone sleep as much as he had managed the night before. Refusing to allow the rest of the morning consumed with thoughts of what had occurred, instead focusing on getting ready for school. Of course, he did not need to attend school; he rarely existed in the world, and no one would care if he did not have a high school education. 

 

He was doing this all for the sake of Mikasa, who had wanted to matriculate finally from a school rather than just skip to another school and start a new, never really finishing up the curriculum.Eren ended up driving to campus in his vehicle and arriving at school when the bell had just rung. Paying no mind to that around him, he ran up the front steps, colliding into someone that was quickly making his way up; his fast reflexes caused him to jerk out and catch the boy he ran into and steady himself simultaneously. It wasn't until they were both standing that he realized he had run into one of the werewolf boys. Cruising himself for giving them any reason to glance at his direction. He found himself mesmerized by the beautiful silver eyes that he could’ve sworn that even for a fraction of a second they had flashed blue. What followed next, he could never prepare for, the scent of blood so alluring, an awakening of hunger that had died out so long ago. It felt as if he had no fed in years as if he was a mere fledgling once again controlling a thirst for human blood, but even as a fledgling, he had not experienced anything such as this.

 

“Sorry about that, I was late for class.” He mumbled out quickly to the silver-eyed boy. 

 

“Tch. Don’t worry about it.” The boy began to make his way up the steps and away from Eren before stopping and looking back at him, shaking his head in disapproval as he spoke, “Be careful of whom you befriend Eren.”

 

Walking away, leaving Eren at a loss for words. With every step that the boy took in front of Eren, came a wave of that scent. He stood there, unable to move as memories flashed through his mind. 

 

_Eren had been lounging around in the cottage that they had secured for the week. He was not one for staying long in a town but his sire loved to mingle with the humans. His sire had been gone for the better part of the day, causing a slight panic within the boy._

 

_“Eren..” A familiar voice sang out to him. “Guess who I met today? A very handsome werewolf is who I met today.” His sire stood on the threshold of his home, happiness radiating off of him. He used to scoff at the irony of the fact that his sire was damned yet chose to act like a saint but now realized that it had led to his survival across the years. It was also that same saint-like tendency that had spared Eren from death and granting him eternal life._

 

_“Oh corrupting the wolves now, Marco? Is that my next lesson in this world of vampires?”_

 

_His sire came to his side, smacking him playfully on the arm. “It is not but I need you to walk with me before I confirm my newest lesson.”_

_  
Dutifully he stood, and followed Marco out through winding paths of the village that led to an opening, deemed the center of the village. There stood a boy with two-toned hair and a long face that Eren could admire, but could also see a resemblance to a farm animal. Through the mind link, he was instructed to inform his sire of anything out of the ordinary during the meet. He kept his mind focused, attempted to be kind when he introduced to the wolf. He could not understand what it was that he had to keep a look out for, the boy smelled like a dog; nothing out of the ordinary for a wolf._

 

_After dealing with the conversation and introductions, he excused himself from the pair and headed home. He considered stopping for a meal along the way, choosing not to for their stay in the village had just begun. He did not need to wait long before his sire appeared in their home once again, questioning if he had noticed anything out of the ordinary._

 

_“He smelled of dog, is that not expected for a wolf?”_

 

_“No, no, it is anticipated. You want to know what I smelled?” A curiosity glinting in his eyes that bore into Eren before he spoke with excitement, “He smelled like I had not drunk in millennia, blood so alluring that even I had to withstand the urge to sink my fangs into his neck.”_

 

_Eren stood up and paced, confused and scared that his sire had been so close to losing control. “Do you know why, sir?”_

 

_Marco moved his way to stand in front of Eren, halting his movements and forcing him to maintain eye contact. “He does not know what I am; he thinks I am human. It is why he approached me in the first place.” Confusion etched onto Eren’s features as he did not understand the relevance of the situation. “He stopped me because he wanted to inform me that although I am passing through, this territory has been in control of werewolves for many of years. He stopped me because he would like to ask me to stay, for I am his destined mate.”_

 

 

Eren brought himself back from the realm of memories, no longer finding the will to stay he turned back and made way home. He did not notice that the wolf stopped to watch him from the top of the stairs, he also did not that another wolf had watched the entire encounter, hidden by the side of the steps. He had grown fond of the city, and even more so for the relationships that he had made during the time, but he feared for what was to come. 

 

For the rest of the day, he lounged at home, lost in his memories of another time. He had informed Mikasa of his change of heart, allowing her to spread the word to the rest of the group. There was a choice to be a made, and he had to ensure that it would be one that he would regret the least. 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi had never felt more out of place before today. He knew that his mate had noticed the change of eye color, he was aware that something had gone wrong to cause the bright-eyed boy to pale and choose to leave school campus. He had done his best to keep his distance, to no longer discuss the boy for nothing would come of it. He believed that the longer he would deny the boy’s existence the easier it would be to avoid the conversation with his uncle. 

 

He had arrived home from school to find, what seemed to be eerily empty home.Choosing to pass the time by finishing his coursework. By the time he had completed it all, it was early evening, and because his Uncle had not arrived home, he set to preparing a meal followed by some cleaning. The hours ticked by and he had no word on the whereabouts of his uncle. Levi was no longer a child, did not require the constant supervision, but he was a creature of habit. He grew accustomed to having his Uncle come home at a certain hour every day.

 

He chose to be proactive in regards to his concerns and set off on foot into the woods that resided a couple of blocks from his home. He knew that his uncle had the duty to patrol the woods to ensure the safety of the townspeople. There had been a few instances in which he would come out to find his Uncle entranced in nature, having not realized how much time had passed. He assumed that it would be the case tonight. As he arrived at the small clearing in the woods, he found his Uncle deep in thought, leaning against an old oak tree. 

 

“Uncle? Is everything alright?” He hesitantly asked, not wanting to pry in on private matters. 

 

“You tell me, boy? Tell me, when were you going to inform me you found your destined mate?” He could hear the anger that sat at bay in Kenny’s words. He did not have time to question how his uncle had gathered information, as with every step his uncle took had him panicking. 

 

“I had to hear it as gossip through the packs. Do you know how embarrassing this is? Especially when all those agree that you should just mate your destined. Had you told me, I could’ve handled the situation.” The words were spit with such malice that Levi did not have to imagine how he would have handled the situation. 

 

“Did you not consider the power of the Ackerman clan!?” His Uncle bellowed, the sound resonating through the empty forest. Levi knew what would follow; he expected the attack as the years had trained him so. That is why Levi did not think twice before shifting into wolf form, doing so just in time to feel the sharp sting of a claw gashing across his side followed by a deadly snarl. Unlike other occasions, this attack was one that Levi feared he would not survive. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thanks to everyone that read the last chapter! I hope that this one is what you expected and more. But anyways... 
> 
> Basically I should be sleeping because I work a night shift but clearly I'm not. Also I'd like to thank you all on the patience you have had with my writing. I'm currently in medical school so I get overwhelmed with curriculum/clinics/research projects/extracurriculars that I barely have time to sleep yet alone write. So once again thanks :) 
> 
> Comments and constructive critsicm are always appreciated!
> 
> Until later, stay awesome my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smith household, normally composed, stood as a momentary empire of chaos. Shouting along with the occasional predatory growl filled the common room. Erwin sat off to the side, lost in his thoughts as he pieced together the puzzle that had been sitting there in his mind for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some depictions of violence and gore, if that's something you can't handle then read the first part, stop at the line break thingy and skip 2 lines breaks and start reading where it says.. "To any onlooker..."

 

Annie stood to the side as Reiner and Bertl attempted to hold Mikasa back from attacking Eren. Although she was young she was not a fool and understood her place in the coven, but it seemed Mikasa did not. Eren had been far too lenient in her upbringing that he did not ever remind her that they were not equals, he would always be her sire as she would always be the fledgling. No one else would even consider arguing with their coven leader, let alone as long as these two had been arguing. 

 

“You _promised!”_ Hissing the last words out to Eren as he stood calm and collected leaning against the kitchen countertop. 

 

“I promised that I would give it a shot at staying, and I did. I never promised that I would attend school with you. You have these three; you don’t need me there.” 

 

With an elbow to Bertl’s ribs and a knee to Reiner’s crotch, she released herself from their grip marching until she stood face to face with Eren. 

 

“You always do this whenever there’s a wolf! You’re stronger and older than them. Why are you so afraid!?” 

 

His eyes were flashing gold, baring his fangs as he yelled out, “ENOUGH. I 'm not scared. _You know nothing_!” But the girl was foolish, having not realized that she had crossed a line, opening her mouth to continue her argument with the vampire elder. “I have coddled you far too much. I don’t ever need to explain myself to you. Remember your place.” He turned, leaving the house without explanation, choosing not to retract his fangs as he wandered around the outskirts of the town. 

 

Within the home they all stood in silence. The trio of Trost stood in fear for they knew exactly how far wrong Mikasa had been whereas she stood there with disbelief in her eyes. In her 800 years as a vampire, Eren had never spoken to her in such a manner, never treated her as a child just as he did now. Annie, being the first to regain composure, moved forward to maneuver her into the den. As she sat her down, she noticed the other two had been following her close behind. 

 

“Eren indeed has coddled you. Although we spent little time with our people it is time you learned a few rules.”Thus they continued explaining the rituals and customs of the vampires, those who had grown up with more than one by their side. Through out the discussion, she would interrupt arguing that they needed to find Eren. Only to be silenced and told that he was the elder, he did not need to be found. He would return when he wanted and upon his arrival if he chose to give an explanation it would be accepted, if not even then that would be accepted. 

 

Mikasa did not understand why she needed to change; this has been their life for far longer before the three had arrived. Eren had never been bothered by it before, why would he be bothered now. But as the longer the three spoke to her of Vampire customs, the more she began to understand that she truly knew nothing at all. 

 

* * *

 

Eren had found himself standing at the edge of the forest that surrounded a portion of Trost. He had not fed in quite some time and remembered that Annie mentioned animals roamed freely through this forest. After the argument he had no care for cautiousness, knowing that blood would be the only thing to calm his rage.

 

As he moved freely through the forest he noticed that there were no footprints in his wake. Proving that he could feed and leave before the wolves had even detected his presence, if they ever did. With agehe become a skilled hunter, there were few who could catch him buy surprise yet the more he trudged through the forest, the more anxious he became. How could it be that he could have traveled so far without a single animal in sight? At that moment the sounds of an animal whimpering in pain followed by a ferocious growl broke his concentration. 

 

Wolves fighting in the forest would not be uncommon in a town inhabited by werewolves. The odd thing would be wolves choosing to fight on a night that the moon did not sit openly in the sky. He may not remember much from wolf customs, but fights for power only took place on a full moon. With the same stealth he moved forward in the direction he assumed the sounds had echoed from, and as he walked closer he could see two wolves fighting. More so it appeared that a black furred wolf was being tossed around by a much larger gray wolf.

 

He couldn’t help himself as he climbed the nearest tree to continue watching the odd spectacle. The black wolf had not been defending himself, it appeared that he could not from all of his injuries. Did wolves not have mercy for each other? A battle to death, yet the world called the vampires monsters. The thud of the black wolf’s body slamming against the tree he was perched on forced him to look down. He noticed that the wolf began to transform itself back into its human body, his senses immediately catching the scent of fresh blood. The smell of blood that would forever ingrain into his memory, for he knew the owner.  

_“Eren, no matter what happens this night you have a single order from your sire. You will never harm a wolf.”_

 

_He stood there completely confused by the order._

 

_“Marco, how could you ask that of me? What if something were to happen to you!”_

_  
His sire stood before him shaking his head. “You will not worry for me. You heard my order, and as your sire, you must abide by it.”_

 

_He argued no more, lowering his head out of respect and answered, “Yes sir.”_

 

For over a thousand years he kept the order, but this situation warranted the wrath that had become unleashed within the elder vampire. Hopping down from his tree, landing above the gray wolf. Using his fangs to bite into the tender flesh of the neck. The gray wolf had been caught in surprise and howled in pain from the attack before shaking the elder vampire off his body. Standing up instantly, Eren crouched low before flinging himself forward and onto the gray monster once more. He did not expect the wolf to turn at the same instant, latching itself onto one of Eren’s arms.The wound opened and began to bleed profusely, but he paid it not mind as he sent forceful kick after kick into the wolf’s abdomen. 

 

The wolf unlatched itself from the vampire from the unbearable pain, recovering quickly to claw at the vampire’s side. The vampire’s perfectly agile, perfect for hunting prey but unprepared for the mercilessness of a wolf in battle. Blotches of blood and pieces of flesh began to cover the forest floor as the wolf took every opportunity to bite and claw at the elder vampire. Just the same, the vampire was relentless, using every opportunity to sink his fangs into the wolf, ripping flesh away if he could. 

 

As the fight dragged on, Eren began to feel his body lose strength, for he had not fed in so long. He had intended to hunt, but gone without, his last feeding being weeks prior. A body that had gone centuries without the need to exert power through battle, but Eren was not one to give up so easily. Through sheer determination and willpower, he grabbed the body of the wolf from behind pulling it up and off the ground, throwing it off into the woods; the body slamming against some tree before slumping to the floor. He did not care to ensure that the wolf may have been killed, all his focus was on the raven haired boy that lay on the ground. The boy’s breaths were shallowed and pained, but that was nothing in comparison the overwhelming amounts of wounds that painted a once perfect canvas. 

 

He moved forward, slowly as he felt himself become weaker, the bleeding of his injuries slowing to a trickle but not completely healing. Leaning down and carrying the boy, running through the woods and into his home. He forced himself up the staircase and into his room towards his bathroom, where he deposited the boy in the tub. Taking his time as he bathed the boy of the grime and blood that had been spread across his body. The gentle gestures continued when he tended to every wound, wrapping those that seemed to large to leave opened. Eren did not know if wolves could heal themselves as vampires could, or if they required any aid to supplement their healing, but did the best with what he had. Deeming his work to be complete he laid the boy beneath the sheets to rest. 

 

Walking through his home, he noticed the silence that enveloped the entire house. Cursing his luck for he knew that he had taken far too long in tending the boy and neglected his own wounds. He needed any of his vampires to bring him a kill, to bring him blood for he had last far too much to heal himself. Sighing, he leaned his body against the wall as his vision began to fade into black. 

 

* * *

 

The Smith household, typically composed, stood as a momentary empire of chaos. Shouting along with the occasional predatory growl filled the common room. Erwin sat off to the side, lost in his thoughts as he pieced together the puzzle that had been sitting there in his mind for so long. His best friend and pack member was currently in danger, and he had failed as an alpha. Failed to notice the signs sooner, failed to stake a claim on his territory and because of so his friend’s life was at stake.

 

Earlier that evening, a passerby had gone to the Smith residence in complaints of strange animal noises in the woods. Knowing that the Ackerman’s stood watch, they sent their youngest cub to inform Kenny of the complaint. Erwin had returned quicker than expected with news that the home was empty of all occupants. Having phoned Levi and received no answer, which was uncommon for the raven haired boy.

 

It was then that the Smith family had decided to step out into the forest and search for themselves. A few went into wolf form to protect their clan members, while the rest stayed in human form. No one could’ve been prepared for the carnage and blood that stood before them. They found blood and flesh on the forest floor. A few of the pack followed the scent trail to Kenny’s body, wherehe laid slumped to one side, body filled with numerous wounds that no longer bled and neck twisted abnormally. Most importantly, his body was littered with bites; bites that only vampires could create. 

 

The clan sent the call to others to remain on the lookout for any new blood-suckers in the area, but choosing to stay silent on what had occurred with Kenny.As the Smith clan stood awaiting their assignments, Erwin scoured the area for more clues. It had only been until he reached a tree farthest away from the scene that he picked up the scent, _Levi._

 

* * *

 

 

To any onlooker, Annie seemed indifferent towards the entire world but no one could tell that her whole being filled with panic the moment Armin arrived to school on his own. The four of them sat at their familiar table behind the school. At first, the small blonde approached them wearily, as if unsure that he would be accepted without the other two. With a boisterous welcome from Reiner, all doubts vanished. Yet Annie did not feel comforted by his presence, she did not understand why neither of the two had chosen not to come to school without spreading word to the rest of the group.

 

“Hey Armin, why are you by yourself today?” Reiner finally asked, seeing that he had been in conversation with the blonde the entire time. 

 

The blonde held a calculating look before speaking, “They never showed up for me. My grandpa had to end up bringing me. I kind of hoped you all would know why.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment, eyes glancing around. His eyes widened the moment a new yet familiar red car pulled up to the back end of the school. Mikasa pulled up in her red BMW, stepping out of the vehicle without shutting the engine off. She looked appropriately dressed but the group were concerned by the levels of her distress visible on her usual stoic demeanor. 

 

“I need help.” She said the words to Annie, Bertl, and Reiner; uncaring that Armin stood beside them with utmost concern. “Please come with me.” The words not spoken, but they all knew that the only one that could cause this much distress would be Eren. By blood and loyalty, they wanted to follow Mikasa immediately and off campus, but they knew that their sudden disappearance would cause a ruckus among the wolves. 

 

“Just go. Erwin and the pack won’t notice  until much later in the day.” Armin said confidently off to the side. This time Mikasa acknowledged him with surprise as did the rest. “I know a lot more than you think I know.” He answered their silent question mischievously. The group did not know what to respond in this situation, were unsure of how their leader would react to a human gaining knowledge of their existence, of their actual nature.

 

The small blonde stood before them, gears turning, immediately understanding their concern. Armin may be intelligent regarding books but more than that; he was able to learn things through the context of the environment. Learning truths that others were never willing to share, that is why quickly into their new forming friendships he was able to piece together the truth. 

 

“I’ve known from almost the beginning, and if I meant to harm, it would have been done so already. Please take me with you, for Eren.” The others hesitated even longer, but with every moment they stayed, Mikasa became restless. 

 

“It’s not that simple. Armin—“ arguing against his plea. 

 

“Eren probably needs fresh blood, something none of you can give.” 

 

He had played his cards right, because it was an offer that none could refuse. As he sat in the backseat beside Annie and Mikasa, he could not help but the sense of dread that settled in his stomach. Reiner sat in the driver’s seat, pressing on the gas and lurching the car forward and toward their haven. Armin could not shake the feeling of dread, instead choosing to watch the school he would leave behind as he never had before. He did not watch as the school grew smaller and smaller as they put more distance between it and the care. His gaze had caught site of a werewolf group, with Erwin standing in the front. In the moment that they locked eyes he knew there would be no turning back. The wolf’s eyes had anger, confusion and most of all the betrayal because in that moment, he had chosen where his loyalties would lay. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and the immense amount of support that y'all have been giving!(:
> 
> I'm going to be completely honest and say that I ended up posting this chapter because the more I read and edited, the more I chopped away. I had wanted to add more to the chapter but felt that it would have been overkill, or with sections of the fic far too rushed. 
> 
> As always, your thoughts constructive criticism are appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Stay awesome my lovelies(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Ackerman Clan did not have power as a clan, but that did not mean that anyone could best his Uncle. It is the only reason that no one had taking advantage of their name in the many years he’d been alive."

They awaited within the den, having done their part. Annie, Reiner and Bertl were not aware of the state that Eren had been found. They feared their decision to bring Armin along, for in state of such thirst it could cause the elder to lose control and the small blonde’s life would be lost. It had taken time to capture enough live animals to feed to the elder. Numerous hunts for extended periods of time. With each feed and with the ferocity at which he bit the helpless creatures, their anxiety only raised. Someone of his age should not crave blood in that manner. At his age, he should be able to survive for months without blood. 

 

Yet the trio learned nothing more of Eren’s condition. Having only followed Mikasa’s orders to either stand guard of Armin or run of to hunt. Never entering the room in which Eren lay, nor asking for permission to do so. 

 

After much time at the Yeager household did Armin understand the exact dangers of his scent. Doing the best to remain calm he kept himself as far from Mikasa’s room as possible, always with a vampire at his side. He knew that as much as he would be willing to provide Eren for a meal, he nor anyone else would be willing to risk his life for it. Useless. That’s how he felt, a boy of such brilliance that could decipher the deepest of secrets yet unable to aid the one true friend in hi lifetime. He knew better than to wait around, so instead he occupied his time searching the web. He searched and searched the web for any lore, any myth that could hold a ring of truth that would be able to describe what occurred in this situation, possibly even a remedy. But with each search he yielded the same results, people did not intend to want vampires to live.

 

_______________

 

Mikasa could not hide her nerves as she paced back and forth within the den. Clutching at her hair with both hands, biting her lip nervously. Her mind wanders through possible explanations of what had occurred, although she knew very well the answer. Her mind guilt-ridden for had she not lashed out Eren, had she stayed calm and accepted his terms he would not have ever left. She owed the boy her entire life, her being and throughout the many years his only goal was to bring happiness to her life. Yet she had been selfish, demanding more than could be given and now she paid the consequences. 

 

“I just don’t get it, I don’t know what happened.” She finally spoke up in regard to the night before. All eyes looked at her, awaiting her explanation. 

 

“I came home, and found him on the floor by room. Covered in blood and bites, his heartbeat on the brink of stopping. I didn’t know what to do other than biting my wrist and giving him my blood. I waited by his side, until I knew it was ok to come get you.”

 

The others could not believe what she had told him, it was not often that a vampire would be willing to forgo their own strength for another yet it had been something that she did in an instant. The problem was not that she had been willing to give blood, but what could best a vampire of his strength and age? What indeed could have caused Eren to lose so much strength to be nearing death?

 

“Mikasa, what kind of bites?” The small blonde inquired. It merely meant to be a curious question, he had been under the assumption that her lingo was in fact common knowledge among the vampires. Of course he did not expect her to whisper-

 

“Dog bites.” 

 

The trio stood up automatically, fear pulsing through their veins. 

 

“You knew what they did to us, why would you hide that until now?” Annie hissed through clenched teeth. With her anger, fangs appeared pressing down menacingly onto her bottom lip. 

 

If anything Armin felt even greater confusion, how could a simple household pet get the better of Eren? He had assumed that Eren was a fairly strong vampire, and if the dynamic of their group was anything to go by he had the leader of them all. Opening his mouth, in order to question the change of situation only to be stopped by the sound of footsteps at the door.Armin ushered out the name in silent prayer that the pale skin and raven hair before him did not indeed belong to the pack they had hoped to avoid. 

 

“Levi?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Did Levi say anything to any of you yesterday?” Erwin’s voice did not ask a question but more so demanded a response from his group. 

 

After having watched the group of vampires and Armin leave campus they took it upon themselves to leave as well. Currently they sat in the Zoe household being that the Smith household was filled to the brim with concerned werewolves. 

 

The longer the silence continued, the more he felt his anger flare. All he needed is an answer, a simple no would suffice. Looking at each of his pack members with intensity that demanded a response. A no came from his fellow mate, although he did not suspect her of knowing anything he did not know. His gaze turned to Farlan he simply shook his head, stopping at Isabel who only seemed to fidget under his gaze. 

 

“What did he tell you?” He growled out the words, lips forming into a snarl. 

 

Immediately she bared her neck in submission “No-nothing! I never spoke to him. I just saw him at the front of school… I think…” A loud gulp followed before she looked her pack leader in the eye in hopes that her words would be taken as truth. “I think his mate rejected him?” 

 

The room stilled as Erwin took in the information, could it be that Levi had approached his mate willingly but avoided informing the pack of his decision. He knew that custom forced members to inform their leader of their decision to approach their mate, the rule had been put in place for situations such as these. To be able to bring aid, comfort, whatever needed at the face of rejection along with celebration and joy if accepted. Levi had been loyal to Erwin all these years, had never doubted him nor turned his back at a custom. Erwin began to formulate a thought, perhaps the idea of having a destined mate had truly affected Levi more deeply than he perceived. 

 

“I’m not really sure… it’s what my sister said occurred…” The timid voice continued. “Levi had been on the front steps and his mate bumped into him, they talked and the brown haired boy ran off leaving Levi on the steps. But he wouldn’t talk to me at all!” Eyes began to form tears from frustration. “So I mentioned it to my sister and that’s what she told me.”

 

The quiet in the room engulfed those within it. Three stood awaiting orders, directions, some form of communication while the fourth stood lost in his own mind. All of unsure of what had led them to this situation, but the blonde leader knew that nothing good had come from Isabel’s conversation with her sister. 

 

* * *

 

 

Aches and pains throbbed relentlessly from his body, seeming to echo the pain with each heart beat. Luck would have that even in death he would not find peace. Yet he could not deny that something surrounded him, a feeling of comfort and peace that he did not have in the living world. Is this what death would be like for him? For he would always choose to deal with the physical pain than with the hollowed feeling that he grew accustomed to. He thought that perhaps in the afterlife he would be able to find happiness. 

 

He felt as his eyes moved behind frozen lids, attempting to see beyond the darkness. With much effort he pried those eyes open, blinking once then twice to shake away remnants of sleep. The moment the light blinded into his eyes did he realize that he in fact still had a beating heart, considered to be very much alive. The unfamiliarly of the room hit him first, unsure of where he even could find himself. 

Forcing his upper body onto his forearms, he blinked around taking in ever aspect of the room before him. The room itself had no personal affects, it seemed more for show than a room itself. 

 

For the second time that day he realized that he truly still belonged to the world of the living. For decades he had suffered under the hand of his uncle, fearing that it would become the cause of his death. The last time he had seen his Uncle, it was with certainty that he could say he would not leave those woods alive, yet there he lay. 

 

Wounds throughout his body were nothing more than a mere outline of what once had been blood and missing skin. The Ackerman Clan did not have power as a clan, but that did not mean that anyone could best his Uncle. It is the only reason that no one had taking advantage of their name in the many years he’d been alive. Somewhere, someone had been able to best his Uncle and for the first time in forever the raven felt tears fill his eyes. His mind sat currently occupied by one single thought, freedom. Finally free from the controlling nature of his uncle, free to live and make his own choices. He would mourn the loss of his uncle when he would recall the few tender moments the two shared, but at this moment there was nothing to mourn. 

 

He forced himself to stand on two legs, noticing that with the exception of the large sweat pants his body adorned, he stood half naked and very much vulnerable. He did not fear the vulnerability, sure that whomever had gone out of their way to save would not cause him harm. Opening the bedroom door, he trekked throughout the home, his wolf ears catching voices that carried. 

 

Mostly silent steps echoed as he stood in the doorway taking in the sight before him. The vampires all stood, Annie with bared fangs hissing at the new girl with Armin to the side. Nobody seemed fazed by the fact that she had fangs, or that the sound that left her throat could be considered closer to animalistic than to human. 

 

“Levi?” A small voice whispered his name causing him to immediately snap his head in the direction of Armin. His senses immediately took in the fear in the boy and wondered exactly how wrong he could be about his savior. 

 

The trio of vampires that the pack always watched over had taken steps back, Annie retracting her fangs. Eren’s sister stood her ground, glaring in his direction with a posture ready for attack. Nobody seemed to have expected his presence in the house, but there he stood. As he continued to look the girl in the eye, awaiting for the snap of the line which would result in a brawl. 

 

“Why am I here?” He finally asked voice calm and collected, knew better than to fight in such a state let alone fight a human girl. 

 

“We’d all like to know the same thing.” Her jaw tensed as she spat out the words. “What did you do to Eren?” Eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments that caught his attention. 

 

The anger he felt at the accusation overwhelmed the realization that girl could not be considered a simple human. Growling and bearing his canines, he willed those eyes to turn blue before stepping forward towards her. “I did nothing.” 

 

Snapping out of the moment, shaking his head to will the anger away after being hit with understanding. A look of concern covered his face that did not bode well with the others. Lost in thought as he glanced his vision in a meaningless direction. 

 

The girl before him stood not as a human but a vampire, which meant that the moons had given him a vampiric mate. He could almost laugh at the irony. All his life his uncle enforced that an appropriate mate would be necessary to bring power to the clan, only to be overpowered by his mate. Of course Kenny would not take a loss willingly, although Levi stood alive it did not mean that his mate could be fairing well on his own. 

 

“Take me to him.” Not a request, but a demand., Did not care to hear their objections because he needed to see with his own eyes that his Uncle did not take the only thing that the moons destined for him as he left the world. 

 

“I don’t care to explain but somewhere in those woods lies a dead wolf, I’m most likely considered to be missing. Trust me when I say that you need to be on my good side.” He eyed everyone in the room, stoic mask back in place. He may be outnumbered but all those finally understood the gravity of the situation. 

 

An aura of anger oozed from the raven haired girls demeanor, moving swiftly in the direction that he had come from. No one followed the two, either stuck in fear or from understanding that it had not stood as a group invitation. 

 

She stood, hand on the doorknob with reluctance to open the door. A nod from the boy the only indication that she had to proceed. The door swung open as she stepped back allowing him to move forward into what he would assume to be her room. 

 

There he lay, dressed only in underwear with his body covered in a multitude of injuries that seemed to be slowly healing. His body did not seem to fair as well as Levi’s had and could not stop from wondering why.Wolf instinct and years of waiting forcing him to protect, to nurture and to core. His inner wolf forcing him into a shift until he stood before the vampire covered in black far and much larger than necessary. He could feel the girl behind him tensing, her uneasiness at the sight of the wolf standing near her brother when he was so weak. 

 

Carefully he advanced until he could move onto the bed, curled himself up next to the vampire boy with his head resting on his mate’s bare chest. The vampire did not move, did not acknowledge his presence and it caused that hollow pain to reemerge somewhere within him. No matter, he would wait an eternity if need be, but he would be there the moment those green eyes fluttered open. 

 

* * *

 

In the depths of his mind he understood what occurred in the world beyond his eyes. He knew the moment that Mikasa arrived, tasted the blood she willingly gave from her body. Sensed the arrival of his coven and their drive to ensure his survival. In the end, he could not gather why the a scent overwhelmed his sense. He knew hunger, felt it throughout the night as it faded into a silent voice as his coven fed him. But now? Now he felt that hunger grow anew, the desire to claim the blood of that body and make it his for years to come. 

 

The feeling of hunger almost enough to wake him, yet his body decided otherwise. It instead stood to heal itself, forcing his body into this trancelike state until he could awake and rejoin the living. With a heart that barely beat and a body with the inability to do anything more but lay and await until his mind reawakened fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past 2 am... I should be sleeping but I couldn't. So I decided to stop being lazy and do the final edits with the chapter and ta-da!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, as always your thoughts and constructive criticism are much accepted! 
> 
> This was supposed to be 4 chapters long.. but clearly that's not happening because there's so much that needs to happen! D: Funny thing is that this was intended to be fluffy.. or have fluff in it but then it all just did its own thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful amount of support and to all of you who've read this work! Until next time ;)
> 
> P.S. I'm actually going to start studying for a really important exam soon so updates may take longer than normally (which is already a long time but anyways)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he had been stronger, to fight for himself. To finally stand up on his own; they would not be in this position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been unedited and posted so please have patience with me!

  The werewolf lay curled upon that broad, tanned chest noting every feature of the man that lay beneath him. Instincts were raging, an overwhelming sense of responsibility engulfed him to see his mate in such a state. He knew that there would be no one else to blame but himself. Never did he expect his mate to be a blood-sucker, but the moons had decided that this is how it would be for him.

  He did not care; it brought him happiness to know that his mate had a prolonged life span, unlike humans. When he had found Eren he had become saddened with the fact that their time together would be brief, but now there were other concerns.

  He could not help the whine that left his snout as he thought of all the problems that they would endure. He could not even be confident that Eren would want him, regardless of being his savior. If Eren were to accept him, they both would have to address his clan and Eren’s coven. He did not know how well the Smith’s would take having a vampire at his side.

  He was not aware if the feeling of want that ran through his veins was due to the knowledge that the vampire is his destined mate. Or could it be that it had everything to do with being his savior? For years, Levi struggled and dealt with the abuse and anger that Kenny tossed in his direction, and no one batted an eye. All of those clans within the city of Trost pretended not to know exactly how Kenny treated the young man. He was aware that the rather turn their back rather than deal with the problem because no one ever asked about a bruise that seemed out of place.

  But this vampire before him did not hesitate. Even knowing that the fight had been between werewolves he jumped in to save him. He took him to his home and tended to every wound in a way that no one had done so before. Waking up this morning reminded him exactly how much he missed the tender care and affection.

  If only he had been stronger, to fight for himself. To finally stand up on his own; they would not be in this position. He broke away from his toxic thoughts the moment he felt movement beneath him.

  He pulled back to rest on his hind legs, sitting tall waiting for his mate to awaken. Watched carefully as Eren’s eyes fluttered beneath closed lids, the occasional twitch indicating that he was struggling to open them fully. Noticed as those eyes peeked through, his mate blinking away on drowsiness until he lay with eyes wide open.

  Eren sniffed once at the air and turned towards Levi, regarding him entirely. With a crooked smile, he spoke.

  “You look well; I did not expect that after seeing the wounds I tended to.” Voice raspy from lack of use, sounding painful.

  Unable to speak, Levi merely responded with a curt nod of his head. Immediately a whine left his throat as he noticed the vampire attempt to sit up. Unsure if his mate could handle sitting up at a time like this.

  “I am not disabled. I heal very well on my own, and shall be fully healed in a matter of minutes.”

  Levi bobbed his head to one side. If that stood true then why did the vampires downstairs seem on edge? Eren seemed to understand that he needed to voice some questions that he could not in his current form.

  He maneuvered his legs to the side of the bed before pushing off and standing tall. Extending his hand to gesture for Levi to follow him.

  “Come, I will get you in proper clothing while I bathe. There is plenty to talk about.”

  Seeing no reason to hold distrust in the vampire, he followed silently.

* * *

  After showering and adorning proper clothes they both made their way to the den where the others sat. He allowed himself to be led by Eren, trailing slowly behind him but relishing in the fact that on some level his mate would protect him as needed. Even if Eren did not know, his stance alone would display dominance and care to anyone else by standing in front of Levi.

  Eren moved forward, taking one step forward when in a flash Mikasa had him in her embrace. He should have expected her to do so, yet he did not know how to control his instincts when it came to his mate. An inhuman growl threatened to tear through his throat, fought down every instinct to push the vampire girl away. Fight her until she bared her neck in submission. Instead, he closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm his pulsing heart rate. He watched as she pressed her head against his chest and listened, blood-filled tears running down her cheeks. He understood then that she held nothing but undying loyalty for the vampire before them. That the anger he witnessed from exuding from her came from fear of losing Eren rather than anger at his kind.

  Throughout all this, his interest peaked. He did not catch a heartbeat when laying on the male so what could she be listening to? He did not dare move closer and interrupt an intimate moment, no matter what his inner wolf wished to do. Rather he closed his eyes and focused on everything that involved Eren. Allowed the world around him to be silent except for his mate, when he heard it. The little beating sound that happened slowly and far between that they would be easy to miss.

“I thought you fuckers were dead?” The words blurted from his mouth of out confusion.

  The vampire mate before him smirked at the question, turning to give his attention entirely to Levi. The werewolf boy shivered at the sight of lengthening fangs, noticed how the tongue danced over the canine, eyes flashing gold for the briefest of moments. Catching the words meant to answer a question but spoken in a way that sent a shiver through his body.

  “We may be damned, but we are far from dead.”

  “Oh fuck, well I guess the more you know.”

  Unsure if his response had been adequate but really what could be expected of him to say? He looked back at every instance that he interacted with a vampire, trying to discern if she smelled anything unusual. The more he reflected, the more he realized there had been no scent of death. The wolves always believed that the vampires were dead beings, had that been true Erwin would have caught scent the moment that Mikasa and Eren arrived in school. It seems that for all that they were told in regards to the vampires could not all be true, and much more unknown.

  They moved farther into the den, Eren taking a seat on the couches with his coven members surrounding him. Levi stood before them and did not find it in himself to blame them for protecting one of their own. After all, they probably knew nothing of what occurred and only assumed that Levi was to blame. He felt the same, felt the responsibility for Eren’s injuries.

  “Armin, I see that you are as intelligent as I assumed you to be. We will discuss your presence later.” He addressed Armin but looked pointedly at the vampires beside him. Levi understood the must of broken a dire rule

  His head snapped forward, catching Eren’s gaze and maintaining contact after hearing him speak.

  “I am your destined mate, correct?” The voice harbored no confusion or hesitation, merely clarifying a fact. Levi did not understand how he had been able to come to such a conclusion without being told.

  “Uhh.... yes. The moons have fated us together.” Reciting a phrase that he had heard used so often among the wolves. Hated the way he hesitated a moment in responding but just lacked understanding. “How the fuck do you even know?” Blunt at to the point, as Kenny had taught him through the years.

  Eren turned his head, gaze towards to the side; his eyes looked distant as if fixated on a place far from his den.

  “Have you heard of the Kirschstein Clan?”

  Levi decided that at this point he would answer completely honestly in hopes of receiving the same from Eren.

  “They controlled these lands long before the City Trost came to be. Along the way they lost a son, never to be found. The clans no longer had faith in their ability to lead and while the centuries passed their power diminished. In need of a new leader, the Smith clan stepped forward and took their place as it is today.” He took in a deep breath before continuing. “I regurgitated word for word what we had been taught about that clan. It’s necessary to remember our history.” The last word he stated with quotation marks in the air.

  “These are the lands that the Kirschstein’s controlled?” The once calm voice sounded with tinges of anger. The type of quiet anger that he feared because what followed never bode him will.

  Taking a step back as he answered, “Yes.”

  “Their son was not lost, but murdered at their hands.” The words were dripping venom as he spoke. Relaying the events that played over in his mind.

* * *

 

_They had been seated within the cottage. Their time in this village nearing two weeks and Eren felt on edge. The longer they stayed, the more they had to feed within the same village. If anything, it increased the chances of being caught, something he did not look forward to._

 

_“I am not understanding; you are to meet his clan?” His voice matched the fear he felt for his sire._

 

_“Ye of little faith.” Marco joked with a smile that slightly soothed his nerves slightly._

 

_“We of all people should not be reciting such things sire.” Barking out a laugh at the fact that Marco felt no shame in quoting words of the religious._

 

_“Oh come off it, we learned just as they did. Only we will never die to seek salvation."_

 

_Eren rolled his eyes, unsure of how to follow._

 

_“I told him what we are. He believes the moons have brought us together, and his family will be accepting. They hold great faith in the moons and never do they go against destined mates.”_

 

_Eren felt the feeling overwhelm his senses; something would go wrong. It is the reason their kind lived in secret for so long. He knew his place, to never question his sire but follow dutifully._

 

_“What am I to do?”_

 

_“You are to follow me but stay at a distance and watch the entire encounter. Can you do that for me?”_

 

_“Yes, sire.” Sighing heavily, he accepted his task. Marco must know that he did not fully agree but still he would be there to protect his master as needed._

 

_“Eren, no matter what happens this night you have a single order from your sire. You will never harm a wolf.”_

 

_He stood there completely confused by the order._

_“Marco, how could you ask that of me? What if something were to happen to you,” snarling the last bit of the word while he thought of standing still while watching his sire succumb to injury._

 

_His sire stood before him shaking his head. “You will not worry for me. You heard my order, and as your sire, you must abide by it.”_

 

_Lowering his head out of respect and not approval he muttered out, “Yes sire" in response._

 

_That night he trailed behind his sire and the werewolf boy. He made sure to walk carefully, using his skills as a hunter to remain undetected. They traveled out of the village and into the woods, not once stopping until they reached a clearance in the trees._

 

_He moved no further, rather chose to climb a tree and watch the encounter from above. The wolves before his sire seemed to be well intentioned, made no signs of aggression or hostility._

 

_The werewolf boy stepped forward, “Mother, this is my mate I spoke about; his name is Marco.” Gesturing to Marco with one hand._

 

_“Jeanbo, why did you not tell us he was a vampire?”_

 

_He noticed that the young were’s posture stiffened at the question, completely no expecting that question from his mother._

 

_“I’m sorry my dear boy, but it cannot be.”_

* * *

 

  The vampire dropped his head out of exhaustion. The rest of the words spoken from a broken man.

  “I stood and watched as they surrounded Marco and Jean. They ripped them to shreds without mercy, and I could do nothing to help. I made a move to interfere when my sire’s voice rang out loud ordering me to leave and not help them.”

  He looked up at me, entrancing me with those green eyes.

  “Wolves have never been our ally.”

  At that moment, he felt utter defeat travel through his body. Everything he heard did not sit well with the wolf within. Growing up all wolves are taught the same valuable lessons: have faith in the moons, trust the moons, allow the moons to guide you. Clans never pass judgment on the choices that fate tossed their way. He remembers vaguely hearing tales of wolves mating with humans, in clans far from Trost; all because the moons fated them.

  The Kirschstein’s went so far as to kill a fated mate, their flesh, and blood?

  Breaking gaze from his mate, turning his face to the side allowing his thoughts to flow freely in his mind. He knew that there was more to the tale that neither knew, but what exactly? Levi would not relent; he would fight every monster in this world for information if it meant a chance at having the vampire at his side. Forcing his gaze back to the vampires, a single phrase echoing through his mind:

_The moons will guide you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyyy... It's been like three months since I posted :( Also this story was going places and now it's going a whole different direction (sorta) and I am excited!! (Which is probably why I posted this without editing) 
> 
> NOTE: Does anyone want me to put up an Underage tag? Because Levi is like 17 and Eren is like 2,156 years old lmao. 
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr: themartiny18.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know what you think ;) Until next time my lovelies.
> 
> Sidenote: SHUT THE FRONT DOOR... this has 124 Kudos... *gasp* Oh Happy day momma! Thank you to everyone who has commented, kudo-ed, bookmarked, and read. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization that he is no longer in control, that the truth is just a well-webbed lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Enjoy!

Levi sat off to the side, vaguely listening to the conversation going on around him. Elbows were resting on his knees, hands cradling his face. A part of him a wished for Eren’s story to be a lie, which the wolves would not do that to one another. That was the same part of him that always pretended that the others had no clue as to how he lived. 

“Wolves have never been our ally.”

 His kind never truly an ally to him, how could he believe that they would be an ally to someone of an entirely different species. His mind swirled with thoughts, lacked the control and the care to put a stop to them. Abruptly he stood, intent on making his way outside in the fresh open air beneath the light of the moon. 

Lost in himself, he failed to notice the silence. Every pair of eyes were watching his movements, assessing his actions for any threat. A set of eyes, in particular, gazed at him with concern, unsure of how to respond or even help. 

The slight sound of his steps dragging through the house, a click of the front door as he opened it, stepping outside he shut the door behind him. Once outside, only moving a few steps forward to sit on the set of steps leading to the doorway. Gazing up to look at the moon, smiling softly as he saw that the moon was in waxing, a crescent moon to be exact. A perfect time to begin plans, to strengthen oneself in preparation for the full moon. 

He could not lose faith in the moons now, not after following dutifully for so many years. 

Closing his eyes he tipped his head back, basking in the small amount of light falling off the moon to calm his frayed nerves. A sudden light flashed behind his closed eyelids. He attempted to open them quickly to assess his surrounding, only to find them closed firmly. A shuddering breath and images flashed quickly. 

A glimpse of the Kirstein's when the held power. 

A young boy with ash brown hair and a half smirk on his face. 

A freckled face teen with a bright smile, gesturing to some unknown.   
The smith’s standing beside the Kirstein’s leader, offering guidance in some matter. 

 The woods at the dead of night, blood pooled at the center, a woman crying uncontrollably to the side. 

Members of the clan, gathered together whispering with one another. 

Mr. Smith, standing tall as the newest leader of Trost, before him every clan leader sat listening attentively. 

Another image began to form, but at the sound of the door opening behind him, the colors began to fade. The picture trickling away, the mere presence of another enough to wash away all that he could see. 

“Levi?” The voice spoke. 

Unconsciously his body began to relax at the mere presence of his mate. He turned, to see a furrow of Eren’s brows deepen upon gazing at his face. Eren stepped forward, kneeling when he was close enough to Levi’s sitting body. 

Out of habit, he flinched as Eren raised his hands to cup Levi’s face. Eren’s head cocked side to side as he studied something. 

“Umm..?” His voice a faint whisper due to Eren’s proximity. 

“Your eyes, they are blue; they seem to be almost glowing.” His voice filled with awe, rubbing his thumb gently right below Levi’s left eye. 

Levi jerked back at that statement, shaking his head and blinking his eyes once. His gaze returned to Eren in silent question. 

“They have not changed,” Words spoken slow and cautiously, knowing that was not the expected response. 

He allowed his head to drop, lip faintly trembling. He felt his hair fall forward and mask the majority of his face. Closing his eyes once more while shaking his head slowly. The knowledge that his eyes should not be able to change on their own, not when the moon was not yet full, caused a small ball of worry began to form in the pit of his stomach. 

He no longer held full control of his wolf. 

 Turning his gaze back towards his mate, saw the matching confusing etched on Eren’s features. Uncertainty filled his being like never before. Unsure of where to turn for answers, or who would even understand the absurdity of the situation. 

One thing was for certain: He feared what would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. I didn't think this was going to go all supernatural weird and shit... especially since this _was_ supposed to be 4 chapters long. 
> 
> I realize that it will be easier for me to update more frequently if my chapters all vary in length. I find myself very hung up on trying to have at least 2k words per chapter.. and sometimes that doesn't happen and sometimes that does. I'm sorry if that's not something you all don't like, but I rather do that then have this thing sitting there for months. 
> 
> Anyways come visit me on [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Disclaimer: my Tumblr is fcking random and not spoiler free for the SNK Manga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Throw me to the wolves, and I will return leading the pack."

 

Levi didn’t want to move, didn’t want to go back inside or even return to a place he once called home. He prided himself on being one of the youngest of his kind to have mastered control. To learn to differentiate between the instincts of the wolf and human side of him, and yet as he sat there, he felt the lines of both blur within him. 

 

With a deep inhale, he let himself fill the pull of the moon, allow their mother to embrace her in ways that only wolves could feel. For a moment, he felt pity for all others out there, knowing they would never feel this unyielding love, power, and guidance. 

 

“I,” hesitating with his words, “must return to Trost, my uncle is dead, and the others are looking for my carcass at this point.” 

 

Only then opening his eyes, to return his gaze to Eren. He didn’t miss the brief flicker of worry that flashed in Eren’s eyes. 

 

“I understand. We can get you as close to the border of Trost but no further.” 

 

Emboldened by the moon and her love, he welcomed himself back into Eren’s home.

 

“Armin!”Shouting to the young blonde that was most likely still seated in the den. 

 

“You’re coming with me.” His tone brokered no room for arguments. He needed the small blonde for what he planned to do next. 

 

In an instant, Mikasa stood before Levi, lip curling in a snarl, “You will not take him.”

 

“Remember Mikasa; you fuckers need me alive to keep them away from you,” Voice spoke in a growl that echoed from deep within. “I don’t have time for your dick measuring contest, we all have things to do.” 

 

Levi refused to submit to Mikasa, not because she was a vampire, but because he spent so many years in his life cowering in fear that she refused to do so any further. He didn’t notice that Armin stood from the couch, moving his direction until his voice startled him. 

 

“It’s ok Mikasa; I trust Levi.”Gesturing towards the doorway where Eren was leaning. 

 

“Excellent, let’s go for a ride shall we?” The glint of a fang showing from his smirk. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Levi rolled his eyes and made his way towards the front of the house.

 

* * *

 

The ride to Trust would take no longer than 10 minutes, and in that time Levi had much to teach Armin to ensure that his plan did not go array. He sat on the passenger side twisted to face Armin who sat in the back.

 

“Listen, whatever you do, do _not_ lie. We will know. Say something based on the truth without stating the blatant truth. Do you understand?” 

 

He saw the curiosity, the millions of questions that Armin had regarding their kind but hopefully there would be time for that later. He felt the car slow down and come to a halt.Opening the door and stepping foot outside, “Are you ready? We’re about to be thrown to the wolves, quite fucking literally.” 

 

Levi could only hope that if he returned, he would return leading the pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Awkward
> 
> It's been over a year since I updated, and I do apologize! (Teen Wolf consumed my life D: and medical school became hell).


End file.
